britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptids and Mythical creatures
This includes a variety of beasts and aspects of folklore fantasized by Britomartians. While some are indeed mythical, some are very real, and once dominated Britomartis in more ways than one. Akuphei - Spirits in Ukuthlism that cannot join the rest of the universe and are very desperate, jealous and envious. They can shape-shift and posses almost any intelligent being. Anklore - A creature or multiple creatures that are serpent like that are said to live in the Angustus sea and prey on fishermen. Baradan - A serpent like creature that preys on its victims by appearing to be some sort of aquatic animal that washes up on a beach and absorbs its prey and then vanishes with them. They are mostly known for being shapeshifters Bayshahlak - Dwarf creatures said to Otteroan in appearance that are usually mischievous but on some occasions evil and are similar to gnomes and elves in Human folklore. Bhaf - A snake like creature that is said to live near rivers by mountains. Baslocco - Giant Rhewin like creatures that act and behave similar to Bigfoots in Human folklore. Beasts of the mountains - Creatures that are like Crested Raptors in body structure but with large wings and 2 jaw plates that can crush the hardest materials. Usually stalk individuals who are alone in the isolated wilderness or mountains. Balissc - Creatures like Tan Airfoils (High flying creatures that are common on britomartis) that a smaller than usual and let out a low but high pitch hum that warns the observer of death. Caclicc - Usually associated with to be guardian angels lurk by certain individuals their entire lives but sometimes can be evil and mischievous and play tricks on people. Cau - Similar to Baradan lure their victims by the shore usually in swamps or isolated bodies of water where they are attacked and taken into another dimension natives of Death call "The window". Cavsale - Small amphibian like creatures with a twisted, demonic Rhewin's face that if seen through a window means immanent death to the witness within a few minutes. Callaka - A spirit Depicted as a dead, rotting almost skeletal version of the person who sees them in a reflection, while it dosen't mean anything good or bad they are spirits that have unknown intentions. C'dok - Demonic o possessed mannequins of Rhewin or Ottero. Creatures of the Hills - Not to be confused with the Beasts of the mountains, creatures of the hills are rejected and forgotten gods that inhabit hills all across Britomartis and make their victims disappear leaving no trace behind, they usually prey on people who wear red to because the color itself makes them angry. Cryaat - Flying Torsos of an Ottero with skinny arms but yet a masculine and strong top heavy body that are usually seen facing a tree in the wilderness looking downward. Creatures of the mist - Otteroan like creatures that are surrounded by mist and can be seen in dense forests. Caslic - Small blob like creatures covered in a tarp that if seen in a corner means something bad will happen either to the witness or someone close to them. Creatures of the night - Usually a pair between a Caslic-like creature and a giant creature with a demonic face similar to a Baslocco that stalk people at night in their bedrooms and get into their dreams and terrorize them. Creatures of the fields (or Plain stalkers, flatlands stalkers) - Seen in open fields or plains, they are Rhewin like in appearance and they are always hooded and are usually seen standing in a circle thats is accompanied by what sound like knocks or loud piercing bangs and usually appear before wildfires occur. Colfic - A giant Aeriotherium like creature that attacked people in the wilderness. Dollet - Usually depicted as an ancient but forgotten god that most commonly looks like a tall hooded creature next to cauldron with fire in it. If seen it means they are trying to lure you and take you into the mountains where you will disappear forever. Duittelle - A creature similar to an ancient extinct creature called Viren Ratis that is usually seen hovering above bodies of water that turn pink and boil and its presence is areas of Northeast Fillikke, southeast in the Golden horde, southwest in Merenkulkija and Ørawaa.. Dalghite - A giant amphibious humanoid creature with no facial features and interferes with radio waves and electricity causing them to flicker or stutter when it is s nearby. Ethalot - Creatures that are similar to Rhewin but are like stick figures and are hooded and have pure black skin void of color. Etskiol - A spirit that can either help someone and life be their guardian or play harmless pranks on them. Emapku or wildman of the woods - Emapku are depicted as creatures that live in wooded areas and stalk people who are alone in the woods and they would then make a paste out of unknown other-worldly fruits and try to give it to them, if the person eats them then they will turn into an Emapku. Eqnaz - Fairy like creatures that are either good or are harmless tricksters. Fallaak - Simple ghosts or spirits. Fanh - Glowing orbs of light usually Tureen like and are often depicted as massive and wise creatures. Felladaniis - A sea monster depicted as serpent like creature with metal armor as skin that was the size of ships that would outstretch its tongue and consume ships whole. Falampo - An unknown type of tree that when looked at will cause instant death. Fzankol - A shapshifiting creature that has no true form and it usually disguises itself as a farm animal and it takes a creatures form by killing one and eating it. They usually go on and on disguising themselves to kill more creatures and the more creatures they have killed then they can basically have a wide variety of creatures to morph into and signs a creature is a Fzankol is if it has no tail (if the species has a tail) or if it has a more stalky appearance. Follock - A creature also similar to a Crested Raptor with the head of Tan Airfoil and with the arms of an Ottero that have peaceful or no intentions, folktales of interactions with them usually describe them as either noticing them and continuing on or being curious and then moving on Faklii - Faklii are small creatures like gnomes but are more Otteroan in structure that live in forests that try to play tricks on people who are alone in the forest like make them see allusions, play pranks on them or make terrifying sounds to get them to kill themselves so they can eat them. Felp - Felp manifest themselves into the form of a glowing plant on the surface of a body of water like a raging river or a dangerous or deep stream where if someone looks at it they will be but in a trance where they would be attracted to it to go towards the plant and inevitably get themselves killed by being swept away by strong currents or growing in deep water. Gambor - Gambor are spirits that can shapeshift into objects but not living organisms and can only possess objects. Ganfav - An entity that was believed in ancient times to be responsible for lunar/giant eclipses and stole the sun. But is also believed to be responsible for unexplainable dimming in the suns, stars, and moons/gas giant. Ganthachar - A creature that would give out food and water to those who were stranded in the woods or wilderness. Ganath - The Ganath is a creature that has shapeshifting abilities but can only manifest itself as a head of a creature,. Ganthell - A Ganthell is a creature that appears in lighting bolts, either inside it or beds it. it is unknown why they are connected to lightning or that their intentions are. Garatt - The Garratt was said to be a giant Britomartian bird that would bring rain to the surface. Genmbell - The Genmbell were giant creatures said to stand on rainbows and observer the world go by, their intentions are also unknown but they are believed to be related to Ganthells. Hamnorr - Hamnorrs are creatures that are said to be megafauna that have no visible wings or ways of light and fly through lightning storms and can harness at will and are also believed to be related to Genbells and Ganthells as they and Ganthells were sometimes seen at the same time. Hask - Hasks are said to be flying witches that are usually seen being very tall and on fire. Halliff - A Halliff is another witch that is Otteroan in appearance and is a dwarf. They bring evil and death where they go and are said to be the reason behind natural disasters. Inmorr - Inmorrs are basically the Britomartian equivalent of vampires. Inyo follk - Inyo Follk are dwarf creatures that stalk people in the trees where they are isolated and attack them. Ios - Ios' are predatory beasts that attack and kill farm animals and are regarded as pests by farmers. Janoltalk - Janoltalk's are creatures that are attracted to isolated groups of people and try playing tricks on them to make them go insane they can kill them. They will usually try to make themselves known by making banging sounds around a group they are stalking and peek behind trees in a effort to scare their victims. Jellekk - They are usually betrayed as disfigured and tormented spirits that wear a mask on their distorted face, if they take their mask off in front of a person and the individual views their face then they will die. Jasdor - A Jasdor is an old wooden building that would usually appear in dense forests out of nowhere. It has a tall wide terrance with no door and 3 tall pillars on top, spirits try to manifest these in order trick people in coming inside where they use the sound of someone's voice that is familiar to the person they are trying to lure. If they go inside then they will disappear. Jannekkiti - Jannekkiti's are mysterious huts that similar to Jasdor's appear out of nowhere but in mountainy areas the hut entrance will be facing you and would be barely open. Through the small entrance you will see a pot of gold which if you go inside to try to take it you will be transported to a hellish dimension. Kallg - Kallgs are small creatures of unknown origin said to inhabit areas of Terak and Sedaho. Ewoyday - Ewoyday are mystical beings portrayed as plant-like in appearance, dawning large trunks and roots as facial features. They have been said to have created the universe, and administrate most of life throughout it. They are the prime religious focus of Estokarism. Hanuaptra - Hanuaptras are the Britomartian equivalent of the bogeyman. When young ones misbehave, these creatures will drag their parents to the depths of their lair and eat them. They have been known to devour children as well, often leaving piles of clothes and toys scattered around their domiciles. They are actually a more devilish version of the Ewoyday, like a fallen angel.